Pecado
by Shelikernr
Summary: Porque el problema no era si se sentía atraída hacia alguien. El problema era si ese alguien fuera el mismo enemigo al que quería ver muerto.


**Pecado**

* * *

" _Porque, aunque parezca imposible, la persona menos esperada hace que el calor se extienda por nuestro cuerpo_ _"_

Despertamos en las orillas del cálido efluvio amnésico, siendo refugiados por los brazos invencibles del sol. Así nacemos, eligiendo cuándo y cómo aún sin saberlo realmente. Elegimos ya desde pequeños lo primordial, las esencias vitales que hacen falta a nuestro cuerpo. Luego elegimos el bien y el mal, el día o la noche, luz o oscuridad. Elegimos que clase de amor tendríamos en los corazones. Tal vez un amor correspondido, un amor masoquista o simplemente el sentimiento sin saber expresarlo, conocerlo.

Son cosas que elige el mundo. Siendo humano, _yokai_ o _hanyou_ , elegirían sus propios pensamientos y emociones.

Pero lo único que no podían elegir, eran sus deseos carnales.

La sangre salpicaba por doquier, al cortar los espantosos tentáculos que se extendían desde el cuerpo semi-demonio. Envuelto en sangre y sudor, igual que todos sus compañeros, Inuyasha lanzaba enfurecidos ataques con _Tessaiga_ , domado por la brutalidad de una pelea. El vórtice que Miroku llevaba en su mano se abría y cerraba a cada pestañeo, devoraba demonios y hasta el propio oxígeno, intentando olímpicamente que las mejores de sus armas no lo devore a él mismo. Kirara destrozaba enemigos a diestra y siniestra con sus feroces colmillos, incluso con Sango montada sobre la _mononoke_ podían acabar con más de cien monstruos al cabo de cinco minutos. Gritos, jadeos, gruñidos de esfuerzo y risas siniestras que solamente podían exhalar la mancha negra de todo aquel mundo.

Kagome observó a Naraku moverse por el aire mientras ella corría con sus flechas a vuelo. El campo de energía era demasiado fuerte que ni siquiera las flechas de la ya inconsciente Kikyo eran posibles de traspasarlos. Corría desesperada entre la sangre y los cadáveres desplomados en el suelo de tierra, debería hallar alguna forma de exterminarlo. Al estar todos sus amigos peleando contra el único enemigo que quedaba, ella todavía buscaba los puntos débiles en ese cuerpo desfigurado por las garras insectoides, los tentáculos monstruosos y el veneno que se extendía por su armadura. Debían de vencerlo, era el momento para su destrucción.

Naraku bajó con destreza, envuelto en su campo de energía, quedando a solo treinta pasos del cuerpo humano de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome gritó de sorpresa y se alejó lo más que pudo, lanzando las últimas flechas que quedaban a todos los ángulos de ese _hanyou_ maligno. Sus ojos humanos observaban borrosos las figuras de sus amigos al luchar, moviéndose rápidamente para que los ataques de su enemigo no los alcancen. En un momento de la batalla Sango volvió a lanzar el Hiraikotsu hacia la barrera, salvo que ahora llevaba los pergaminos que el monje le había enseñado a usar. Por un momento el ataqué dio justo en su rostro.

Kagome lo vio caer.

Cada extremidad infinita de ese cuerpo pareció desintegrarse cuando Naraku perdió por un momento el control de su fuerza y se dio al piso con sonoro estruendo. La _miko_ intentó ver a través de la densa humareda que se formó a su alrededor, cuando sus ojos estuvieron lo bastante seguros que divisaban un cuerpo en aquel lugar de aterrizaje, se concentró.

Kagome no entendió el por qué.

Incluso desde hacía otras peleas jamás se lo había preguntado, estando tan absorta en las ganas que tenía de no morir, y también impedir que salgan heridos sus amigos. Sin embargo, ahora no podía entender por qué le llamaban tanto la atención aquellos cabellos negros, largos y ondulados que caían por el rostro del _hanyou_ maligno como una hermosa cortina. No podría explicar esa sensación incoherente al ver las expresiones de ese rostro, con sus ojos rojos destilar odio y sus labios convertirse en siniestras sonrisas. El estremecimiento de sus carnes débiles al ver como ese monstruo se volvía a incorporar, con ese cuerpo majestuoso cubierto por la armadura que impedía ver la piel de la bestia. Pero allí se encontraba, incluso entre los escombros y la tierra en el aire él lucía magnífico. Hasta se lo hubiera imaginado con las ropas de su época, pantalones negros y camiseta ajustada que enseñarían unos brazos increíblemente fuertes. Un verdadero chico malo de su época.

Kagome no podía dejar de ver al demonio que tantas desgracias había provocado a la vida de sus amigos, que de tantas muertes había sido participe, el demonio que quería ver el mundo en su misma destrucción.

Él, ese hombre, Naraku. La sola idea de pensar en él y en todo ese cuerpo le hacían sentirse extrañamente cálida, y a la vez gran repugnancia.

Y como siempre la batalla no fue más que media hora perdida, en el que Naraku al sentirse expuesto y vulnerable se cubría de su veneno inconfundible y se alejaba rápidamente. Inuyasha tomó a Kagome por la cintura antes de que uno de sus muchos de sus tentáculos se inserte en el pecho de la joven, justo a tiempo como de costumbre. Se instalaron en lo alto de uno de los acantilados donde habría sido la batalla, y todo el grupo se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar donde Naraku comenzaba pudrir para escapar. Kagome no podía apartar la mirada de ese ser lleno de odio, ahora devuelta a la realidad del momento y en los brazos de la persona que se supone debería ser la única en sus pensamientos.

Naraku buscó con la mirada entre el grupo y sus ojos rojos se posaron en Kagome, fijamente, sin apartarlos.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con impresión y, para su sorpresa, ningún signo de odio en su mirada que pudiese detectar con las gesticulaciones de su rostro. Naraku se fue con la mirada prendida en Kagome, y ella lo despidió con la mirada prendida en él.

Todo el grupo al fin cayó, exhaustos y sin progresos en aquella batalla. Nada había avanzado y deberían volver al largo viaje que era recoger los fragmentos de la perla. Inuyasha y Kirara parecían los únicos que no se encontraban cansados, la mononoke sostuvo entre su lomo a un casi inconsciente monje y a Sango, mientras que Inuyasha llevaba a sus espaldas a la sacerdotisa del futuro. Como siempre la protegía, aunque ya el peligro haya cesado y el veneno del ambiente se haya disipado.

Al volverse y comenzar el viaje hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede (deberían descansar, sus pobres cuerpos humanos no aguantarían otra larga partida), Kagome miró hacia atrás para volver a ver el campo de batalla. No había entendido esas sensaciones tan íntimas la propia vista hacia Naraku podrían causarle a su cuerpo, tampoco esas palpitaciones nerviosas cuando el monstruo clavó sus ojos sangrientos en su presencia.

No, ella lo sabía. Lo sabía más que cualquier otra persona y de cierto compañero que ya sospechaba de la falta de odio en sus ojos chocolates.

Pero Kagome no admitiría nunca que se sentía atraída hacia esa presencia maligna, a ese cuerpo y ese rostro que aunque destilen un veneno infernal eran sensuales y prohibidos. Se rindió en la espalda de Inuyasha, dejándose llevar por el vaivén del hanyou al caminar. La atracción no significa amor, no era nada más que un interés por el cuerpo del otro. Por verlo sin esas extremidades repugnantes, esa armadura puesta y a los ojos de la humana sin nada en su pecho, devorarlo con la mirada. No, eso no era verdaderamente amor.

Pero aun así ella se sentía traidora por tener ese pecado de lujuria en sus ojos, al querer sentirse cerca del mal que todos ellos combatían al mismo tiempo y que querían ver su muerte asegurada.

Suspiró.

Al final, ni siquiera ella se libraba de sentir el pecado del deseo en su interior. Y lo peor de todo es que lo experimentaba con su peor enemigo.

* * *

Apenas viendo su destino entre las capas densas de humo violáceo parecía pensar y perderse con la mirada en el hueco de cielo azul. No veía siquiera una nube en el cielo ni tampoco las aves, aunque estas viajaban como locas a sus ojos y se encontraba un grupo diferente a cada pestañeo.

No, solamente podía ver a esa estúpida niña en el acantilado. Aferrada a las ropas del tan odiado _hanyou_ , mirándolo como si fuese algo que ella quisiese poseer sin duda alguna. Podía verlo cuando ella apretaba sus muslos, controlando su propio cuerpo sin siquiera saberlo. Con deseo, desesperado deseo que parecía gritar por esos ojos oscuros.

Naraku sonrió para sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

¿Quién diría que quería acostarse con el enemigo?

Al final, Kagome había resultado ser una verdadera chica mala.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

 **... _MY MIND IS TELLING ME NO_**

 ** _BUT MY BODY_**

 ** _MY BODY IS TELLING ME YEEES~ -Shelikernr mientras escribibía este OS-_**

 ** _(?)_**

 ** _¡Ojalá les haya gustado! \=w=/_**

 ** _Atte: Shelikernr_**


End file.
